In Front of Vesta's Hearth
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: After a long and tiring day our favourite genius gets an unexpected visit. One thing leads to another and the two best friends become so etching more as they sit in front of the blazing hearth.-Fluff. And my first Arty/Holly fluff. Oneshot.


Artemis was having a dull and yet, tiring day.

He had updated his family's Wikipedia page, avoided the occasional 'paparazzi' as he tried to get to the bookstore, and read War and Peace. For the eighth time, and all the while cursing his parents who had allowed the twins to run rampant, attempting to turn his first copy of the volume into a glowing purple book. Then, he forged yet another Mona Lisa for absolutely no reason other than having nothing better to do, followed by reading War and Peace again.

What was he doing now?

Sitting in front if the hearth and checking the family stocks.

Oh yes, Opal was evil, but imagine if a Boredom had a physical form. He had thought. It made him shudder.

He wished he could contact the Captain but, alas, his communicator was being 'inspected for bombs' somehow by Juliet, who was currently in India for a shopping spree.

Basically, when she found his ring matched her outfit... Poor Artemis hadn't a chance faced against the wrestling obsessed blonde, even with his newly acquired muscle mass and martial arts knowledge.

He heaved another sigh and heard a tap on his window.

Looking up to the frosted over glass he saw a smiley face with two pointy ears on the sides.

Holly.

Artemis grinned and opened the window pane to be met with an over exited elf in the mood for a hug,

"Artemis!"

"Oomph!"

They were now on the intricate red and gold carpet with Holly on Artemis' chest as they hugged. Or really, as the overly touchy-feely elf smothered her best friend.

Holly got up, unknowingly straddling her best friend and not noticing the position on wich she perched, when Artemis asked, "Why are you here?"

"Boreeeed!" The elf groaned flopping back onto his chest with an 'oomph!' "Paperwork. Annoying Grub. Bad flirty Chix. Paperwork. Coffe machine malfunction. Paperwoooork."

Artemis chuckled and looked down at the elf snuggling happily into his chest with an amused smile.

He laid his head back onto the carpet, musing about how Holly was the only one able to get him to relax like this, and said, "Really now. Because, I have been bored all day too. I was going to call but my communicator was taken because it 'squeal goes amazing with this skirt! Thanks Arty! I don't need your permission!'" He ended with quotation marks in his fingers and an exasperated look.

Holly giggled but quickly noticed their position and blushed, helping up the Mud Person.

"Are you cold?" Artemis asked, taking note of the frigid temperature outside. The question was more of a statement though, as he knew she hated the cold like any other fairy and was easily turned into a popsicle.

Holly opened her mouth to answer but her natural body functions were faster and she shivered from the snow still covering some parts of her body.

"Yea."

"Then come sit with me." Said the male of the two as he patted the spot besides him, his back resting on the couch as he sat on the floor, it being warmer there.

Holly sat down next to Artemis and when she wasn't cold enough she mentally have her pride the finger and snuggled closer to Artemis who draped his arm over her shoulder. Using his free arm, Artemis draped a red blanket over the two of them and as Holly was getting even warmer her male companion made a decision much like her previous one.

He ignored his urge to well... Ignore his feelings, which was his usual response to them, and instead gently cupped one side of Holly's face and turned it towards him.

Holly gave a small gasp, not having been trained for this situation, her heart beating faster, and Artemis closed the gap between the two, their lips moving together perfectly.

And so the new couple sat by the fire and talked the night away in front of the hearth, eventually wearing themselves out, and fell asleep.

This is the position the other occupants found the two in the next morning.

When looked at the scene Artemis Senior had nodded approvingly, thinking the boy needed a girlfriend after all this time. Butler snickered and vowed to tease Artemis about it later while the human females squealed softly, happiness igniting their core and inspiring them to bake cookies.

Butler took the two up to Artemis Juniors room quietly and tucked them into the blue duvet.

Not without Juliet getting tons of pictures though. And so by the time the two had awoken Foaly had called the couples fairy friends who were looking at the photos smugly, while the pair ate an oblivious breakfast.


End file.
